Angel's Blood
by Nisca31tm-emerald
Summary: Dapatkah kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dari namja yang sangat menawan nafsumu daripada dahagamu kepada darah? Namun seperti apapun rupa luar orang yang kau lihat, dia tetaplah seorang vampire yang haus akan darah. Kau tak bisa menyangkalnya. Karena pasti kau sudah melihatnya secara langsung. Sosok iblis yang bersembunyi di paras sang malaikat. Donghae, TEukie, dll


**Angle's Blood**

**=Nisca31tm-emerald=**

**Disclaimer** : SUJU milik Tuhan dan elfs xD

**Warning** : AU, OOC, Alur mungkin sulit dimengerti, banyak typo(s) dan miss typo(s). Ini Yaoi! BXB! BOY'S LOVE! Yang tidak suka, segera menekan tombol back.

**Summary **: Iblis dan Malaikat dalam satu tubuh? Dapatkah kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dari namja yang sangat menawan nafsumu daripada dahagamu kepada darah? Namun seperti apapun rupa luar orang yang kau lihat, dia tetaplah seorang vampire yang haus akan darah. Kau tak bisa menyangkalnya. Karena pasti kau sudah melihatnya secara langsung. Sosok iblis yang bersembunyi di paras sang malaikat.

**Rate** : T

**Selamat Membacaaaa ~~~**

* * *

Darah. Adalah sebuah asupan yang sangat menyenangkan bagi sekelompok makhluk penghisap darah. Makhluk yang menguasai kegelapan malam dan menjadi ancaman tersendiri bagi umat manusia. Makhluk hina yang keberadaannya sudah dihapus dalam sejarah dan cerita-cerita tentang mereka hanya menjadi fiksi belaka. Mitos. Dan sosok mereka tidak nyata dalam pemikiran orang-orang. Dan pelan tapi pasti sosok mereka benar-benar hanya dijadikan dongeng sebelum tidur saja. Namun rupanya makhluk yang sudah lama dilupakan ini muncul kembali. Namun bukan untuk sebuah perdamaian, namun untuk sebuah nafsu akan darah. Bukankah mereka memang diciptakan untuk itu?

Mereka membentuk koloni dan tinggal secara berkelompok. Mereka berburu darah secara bergilir agar keberadaan mereka tak diketahui. Bukan mereka takut, namun pada dasarnya setiap makhluk pasti memiliki musuh. Dan musuh dari pada makhluk penghisap darah bukanlah musuh yang mudah untuk diremehkan. Mereka saling berperang, bertempur, menjatuhkan satu sama lain selama ribuan tahun. Tak ada yang lelah. Mereka saling mengejar untuk dapat memusnahkan musuh bebuyutan masing-masing.

Sementara itu …

Di sebuah pegunungan yang terpencil dekat lautan dengan tebing yang curam. Berdiri sebuah kastil tempat makhluk-makhluk itu tinggal. Seorang pemuda yang terlihat berumur 17 tahun berjalan dengan santai. Senyuman merekah di bibirnya yang merah ranum. Iris matanya berwarna hitam kecoklatan. Pada sebuah lorong yang remang-remang dia berhenti.

"Ada apa, Siwon-ssi?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil memandang kegelapan yang ada di depannya.

"Ratu memanggilmu." Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kegelapan tersebut.

"Untuk apa Yang Mulia memanggil aku yang rendah kedudukannya ini?" Tanya sang pemuda dengan nada malas yang dibuat-buat. Pria yang ada di depannya hanya mendengus tak suka.

"Lee Donghae. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena kemurahan hati yang mulia kau masih bisa hidup." Sahut Siwon. Dia memandang pemuda yang bernama Lee Donghae dengan intimidasi yang sangat kentara. Dia memang sangat tidak suka dengan pemuda yang ada di depannya ini. jika karena bukan perintah ratunya, pasti Siwon enggan bertemu dengan pemuda ini.

"Hidup katamu? Mana ada makhluk yang tak memiliki detak jantung dikatakan hidup! Koreksi kata-katamu, Choi Siwon." Sahut Donghae tak terima.

"Simpanlah protes itu untuk dirimu sendiri. Sebaiknya cepat kau temui Yang Mulia." Memang Siwon tak pernah peduli. Begitu mengatakan hal tersebut dia langsung menghilang dalam kegelapan. Meninggalkan Donghae yang menggerutu kepadanya.

**=Nisca31tm-emerald=**

Orang yang disebut ratu itu memandang teduh kepada Donghae yang baru saja membuka pintu berdaun dua yang berlapis emas sebagai penanda jika ruangan yang berada di sana bukan untuk orang biasa. Donghae menunduk pelan pada seseorang yang disebut 'ratu' tersebut. Dalam hati Donghae tak percaya. Ratu yang mereka hormati dan turuti itu sebenarnya adalah seorang namja. Lihat saja dadanya yang rata itu dan jakun yang menyembul itu. Sekali lihat, siapapun juga tahu jika dia adalah namja. Memang namja tersebut sangat cantik. Kulitnya putih bersih tak ada noda, dan dia memang memiliki aura bagai ratu.

"Donghae anakku. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sang Ratu berujar dengan sangat lembut. Senyum menghias bibirnya. Namun orang normal pasti tahu, memang bibir itu tersenyum, memang suaranya terdengar sangat lembut, tapi semua itu hanya topeng. Sebab tak ada satupun kehangatan dalam kedua mata sang ratu tersebut.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia. Jika boleh tahu, kenapa anda memanggil saya?" Tanya Donghae dengan sopan. Dia berlutut di depan sang Ratu.

"Aku memiliki tugas untukmu, Donghae anakku." Sang Ratu tersenyum misterius.

"Tugas?" Donghae membeo. Matanya mendongak menatap ke depan. Memandang ratunya dengan bingung. Di samping sang ratu, entah sejak kapan Siwon sudah berada di sana. Ini kali pertama donghae mendapat tugas langsung dari sang ratu.

"Aku ingin kau menjemput anakku."

"A, anak!?" Donghae kaget. Tidak mungkin seorang namja bisa melahirkan, bukan? Tidak mungkin seorang namja bisa memiliki anak. Lagipula setahu Donghae, sang ratu tidak memiliki suami. Apakah sang ratu memiliki kekasih gelap?

"Sopanlah pada Yang Mulia, Lee Donghae." Siwon menegurnya dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan hamba, Yang Mulia." Donghae kembali menunduk. Merutuki kelakuannya yang tidak sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin kau menjemput anakku. Dia saat ini sudah menunggumu di pemukiman manusia yang sangat padat dan penuh polusi itu. Aku tidak mau dia semakin terisap racun. Aku ingin kau segera menjemputnya."

Suara sang Ratu terdengar sangat melankolis di telinga Donghae. Hechuul. Setidaknya Donghae tahu nama asli sang Ratu tersebut sehingga dia semakin yakin jika Ratunya tersebut adalah seorang namja. Donghae dalam hati bertanya-tanya tentang tugas yang diberikan Ratu tersebut. Anak sang Ratu? Kira-kira seperti apa dia?

"Nama anakku Jung Soo. Ayahnya adalah suamiku, Hangkyung. Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu. Aku rindu, namun aku lebih merindukan anakku daripada vampire brengsek itu."

Donghae mencerna perkataan Ratunya dalam diam. Dia baru saja tahu jika ternyata sang Ratu sudah memiliki suami dan memiliki anak pula. Namun bagaimana ceritanya? Bukankah namja tidak bisa memiliki anak? Semakin Donghae memikirkannya semakin pusing kepalanya. Daripada memikirkan hal yang tak berujung itu, Donghae memilih untuk mengangguk dan menyetujui tugas yang diberikan sang ratu tersebut. Lagipula dia memang merindukan udara luar. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia terkurung di istana ini dan hanya sesekali dia berburu, itupun bersama dengan vampire lain. Kawasannya pun terbatas.

"Aku senang kau setuju, Donghae anakku. Aku mengirimi surat pada Jung Soo, jika aku akan mengirim orang untuk menjemputnya di Tokyo Tower. Karena memang dia sekarang berada di Jepang." Jelas Ratu Hechuul dengan nada bangga.

Mwo? MWO? Tokyo Tower? Jepang? Memangnya mudah pergi ke tempat itu. Vampire tidak boleh terkena sinar matahari, bukan? Jangan-jangan karena alasan itulah sang Ratu memilihnya mengemban tugas ini. Dirinya memang bukan vampire seutuhnya, dia hanya setengah vampire, namun jantungnya tetap tidak berdetak. Dia tetap merasa telah menjadi vampire seutuhnya. Keistimewaan setengah vampire adalah mereka dapat hidup layaknya manusia, mereka bisa berjemur di bawah sinar matahari dan tetap merasa kenyang walau memakan makanan manusia walau ada pada saatnya mereka sangat haus akan darah. Mungkin itu menjadi alasan kenapa sang Ratu memilih Donghae.

"Ratu memilihmu karena kau dapat tahan dengan sinar matahari." Siwon menambahkan.

Donghae tersenyum pasrah dalam hati. Dia memang sudah menduga hal tersebut. Ironis sekali. Jika dapat memilih, dia tak ingin berada di istana ini sebagai salah satu dari makhluk penghisap darah ini. Namun apa daya, Donghae sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Kini dia hanya dapat menjalani takdir yang bermain-main di sekelilingnya.

"Saya terima tugas ini, Yang Mulia. Besok pagi saya akan berangkat ke Jepang."

"Bagus, Donghae anakku. Aku akan menulis surat lagi kepada Jung Soo!"

Ratu terlihat sangat senang mendengar jawaban dari Donghae. Beberapa saat setelahnya Donghae memohon diri untuk segera kembali ke kamarnya untuk segera mempersiapkan keperluannya untuk berangkat keesokan harinya. Lagipula dia tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk keluar dari kastil ini walau hanya untuk beberapa saat.

**=Nisca31tm-emerald=**

_**Donghae POV**_

Aku menelusuri lorong batu kastil tua ini dengan pelan. Ratu Hechuul memberiku sebuah tugas. Selama beberapa tahun ini dia memandangku dengan sebelah mata dan sekarang dia memberiku tugas untuk menjemput anaknya. Aku curiga, jangan-jangan ada yang tidak beres dengan tugas ini. Lagipula bukankah ada Siwon, ada Kibum dan ada Zhoumi yang menjadi orang kepercayaan Ratu. Memang aku tahan dengan panas matahari, namun itu saja tidak bisa menjadi alasan, bukan?

Namun dari pada memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu, Aku memilih mengabaikannya. Mungkin sang Ratu ingin menguji kemampuanku. Itu saja yang aku pikirkan hingga sampai ke kamar yang memang disediakan untukku. Tanpa aba-aba, aku langsung membuka pintu dan menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur yang berada di dekat pintu.

Namaku Lee Donghae. Umurku seharusnya sudah hampir kepala 3. Namun karena sang Ratu menggigitku dan menjadikanku koloninya, kini aku awet muda. Wajahku yang dulunya terdapat kerutan dan penuaan menghilang, kulitku yang dulu tidak terlalu mulus, kini tampak sangat halus. Semua 'cacat' dalam tubuhku ini sudah diperbaiki karena gen vampire yang meracuni darahku, membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak dan aku memiliki insting liar. Aku tidak mengalami penuaan lagi sejak saat itu, bahkan yang terjadi malah peremajaan. Bahkan aku terlihat seperti anak remaja berumur 17 tahunan saja saat ini.

Menghela nafas lelah. Aku memandang langit-langit kamarku yang terbuat dari batu tua. Kastil ini memang sangat sepi jika siang hari seperti ini. Banyak vampire yang tengah tidur di kamar mereka masing-masing, dan saat malam hari mereka berburu di pemukiman yang lumayan jauh dari sini. Sengaja, supaya tak ada yang dapat melacak keberadaan kami. Aku kembali menghela nafas, rasanya sangat membosankan. Walau memiliki fisik yang kuat, tenaga yang berlimpah, kemampuan di atas manusia normal pada umumnya, tapi tetap saja tidak menyenangkan bagiku. Aku tetap merasa tidak enak hati. Seandainya dapat memilih, waktu itu aku ingin mati saja saat digigit oleh sang Ratu. Sehingga aku dapat langsung bergabung dengan keluargaku yang telah lebih dulu pergi.

Ya! Lee Donghae! Jangan mengeluh! Aku memaki diriku dalam hati sebelum beranjak dari tidurku dan menuju lemari pakaian yang juga tak berada jauh dari kasurku. Aku mengambil tas yang lumayan besar dari atas lemari, lalu aku mengambil beberapa lembar pakaian dan jeans yang akan aku bawa untuk menjemput sang Pangeran tersebut. Aku penasaran, seperti apa rupa anak Ratu tersebut. Aku tidak sabar lagi, walau merepotkan aku harus berterima kasih pada namja tersebut karena aku bisa keluar dari kastil ini barang hanya untuk sejenak.

_**Donghae POV end**_

Namja berambut hitam legam tersebut berlutut di hadapan sang Ratu untuk memberi hormat. Dia dapat melihat Choi Siwon yang mendengus kepadanya, juga Kim Kibum yang menyeringai tak jelas. Sedangkan Zhoumi hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Lee Donghae tidak mengerti.

"Jung Soo menunggumu jam 3 sore di Tokyo Tower. Jangan sampai membuatnya menunggu. Dan pastikan dia selamat hingga datang ke istana ini. Jangan biarkan anjing-anjing kampung itu menyentuh anakku!"

Perintah Ratu Hechuul terdengar sangat mutlak. Membuat Donghae sedikit tercenung dan mengangguk pelan. Dia berdiri dan memohon diri untuk segera pergi. Dia tidak ngin berlama-lama di tempat ini.

**=Nisca31tm-emerald=**

Donghae menatap seselilingnya yang penuh dengan orang-orang Jepang dan turis-turis yang berlalu lalang tiada henti. Tempat yang selalu ramai baik dari orang dalam negri atau dari luar negri. Baik orang yang baru tiba atau orang yang mau pergi. Bandara Narita memang sangat padat apalagi sudah masuk tengah hari. Banyak turis asing mengunjungi Bandara Narita sebagai tempat persinggahan bagi orang yang mau singgah ke Jepang atau mau bepergian dengan pesawat. Bukankah itu memang fungsi bandara?

Iris coklat Donghae memandang orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang tersebut atau dalam kamusnya adalah darah berjalan. Hampir saja dia tidak bisa menahan nafsunya akan darah sehingga membuatnya tanpa sadar memanjangkan taringnya dan mengubah matanya menjadi warna merah. Untung mulutnya sedang tertutup dan dia memakai kacamata hitam yang sangat modis dan berhasil menutupi nafsunya tersebut. Dia tidak boleh hilang kendali di tempat ini.

Tak ingin hanyut dalam pemikiran liarnya. Donghae segera melangkah menuju luar bandara. Dia merasa sedikit risih dengan pandangan nakal orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Dia tahu parasnya memang bisa dibilang sempurna dan tak ada noda. Tapi bukan berarti dia harus bangga dengan hal tersebut. Donghae semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan segera menuju luar bandara. Menghentikan satu taxi dan memasukinya kemudian Donghae dapat bernafas lega. Ternyata tugas ini jauh lebih merepotkan dari apa yang dia duga.

"Kemana tujuan anda, Sir?"

Supir taxi tersebut berujar dengan sangat sopan. Menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunannya.

"Tokyo Tower."

Donghae menjawab dengan sangat singkat. Sang supir menyahut dengan cepat dan segera menjalankan taxi tersebut dengan kecepatan sedang. Donghae sengaja tidak membuka kaca yang ada di sampingnya karena di luar udara sedang panas sekali. Dia memang tahan dengan sinar matahari, namun bukan berarti dia suka dengan sinar matahari.

Omong-omong sekarang Donghae baru sadar. Anak Ratu Hechuul menunggunya jam 3. Itu berarti cuaca dalam kurun yang sangat panas. Apakah anak Ratu itu bisa tahan? Memangnya di Tokyo Tower ada tempat persembunyian yang pas untuk vampire dengan waktu yang cukup lama, ya? Bodoh sekali kau Lee Donghae! Bahkan kau tidak menanyakan di mana tempatnya secara lebih rinci.

Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berwarna hitam sebelum mengerang frustasi. Dia menghiraukan supir taxi yang memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung. Namun Donghae segera memejamkan matanya dan menenagkan pikirannya. Kau harus tenang Lee Donghae! Kau memiliki indera penciuman dan insting yang sangat bagus. Pasti tidak akan sulit menemukan anak Ratu Hechuul tersebut.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama. Taxi yang ditumpangi oleh Donghae berhenti. Dia keluar dari taxi tersebut dan menyerahka beberapa uang kertas bernilai tinggi pada sang supir. Setelah taxi itu kembali melaju, Donghae berbalik, dia membetulkan letak tas yangtersampir di punggungnya dan mulai melangkah semakin mendekati Tokyo Tower yang kini sudah di depan matanya.

Tokyo Tower mengingtkan Donghae pada darah, karena warnanya yang memang berwarna merah terang. Dahaga Donghae kembali diuji. Namja berambut pirang tersebut berjalan lurus tanpa tujuan mengitari Tokyo Tower, dia berusaha menajamkan inderanya dan memusatkan pikirannya untuk mencari sang Pangeran. Dia mengabaikan Menara Tokyo yang menjulang tinggi ratusan meter. Dia menghiraukan tatapan kagum dari banyak orang yang ditujukan padanya. Itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena dia dengan mudah dapat menemukan 'aroma' yang 'serupa' dengan dirinya di dekat sana, seorang diri.

Donghae mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak ingin kehilangan jejak, walau dia tahu targetnya hanya berdiam diri namun entah kenapa dia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera melihat anak sang Ratu. Dia memang sudah penasaran sejak awal.

Langkah Donghae semakin memelan saat dia semakin dekat dengan targetnya. Dia merasa jantungnya berdenyut tak karuan. Walau memang pada dasarnya jantungnya tidak berdetak, namun dia dapat merasan sensasi seakan jantungnya melompat-lompat minta keluar. Aroma itu mengarahkan Donghae pada sebuah tempat sepi yang berada tak jauhdari Tokyo Tower. Kini Donghae hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari seseorang yang Donghae yakini adalah anak dari Ratunya tersebut. Seorang namja. Dia yakin tak keliru, sebab aroma namja yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya ini memiliki aroma sang Ratu walau tipis.

Donghae tak bisa melihat wajah sang target. Karena memang sejak tadi tergetnya hanya membelakanginya. Yang dapat Donghae lihat hanya rambut pirang yang menyentub leher sang namja, juga kulit putih sang namjs tersebut. Pakaian yang dipakai namja tersebut rata-rata memiliki warna putih. Bajunya sudah berwarna putih dengan ukiran yang sangat rumit pada bagian lengannya yang panjang. Celana yang dia kenakan adalah jeans berwarna biru muda dengan bercak putih sedikit pada bagian kantung belakang sebelah kiri. Modis dan terlihat menawan. Andai Donghae dapat melihat namja tersebut berbalik, pasti wajah di baliknya sangat memukau.

Rupanya keinginan Donghae terpenuhi. Namja yang berada di depannya tersebut berbalik. Donghae terpaku dibuatnya. Namja tersebut memang sangat memukau. Wajahnya cantik walau dia seorang namja, bibirnya berwarna merah ranum yang mengukir sebuah senyuman indah, lesung pipi kirinya terlihat semakin menambah kesan manis. Namja tersebut seakan menghipnotis Donghae agar tak berpaling darinya. Membuat Donghae semakin terpesona.

"Jung Soo imnida."

Suaranya pun terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Donghae. Membuat Donghae merasakan kegugupan yang teramat sangat. Dia merasa canggung. Padahal dia tak pernah seperti ini walau di hadapan Ratu Hechuul sekalipun.

"Le, Lee Donghae im, imnida." Donghae menjawab dengan suara yang terdengar gugup. Dia tidak mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya saat ini. sosok di depannya ini sangat indah, bagai malaikat tanpa sayap yang jatuh ke bumi.

"Kau pasti orang suruhan Oemma."

Jung Soo menyeringai kepada Donghae. Membuat sosoknya yang bak malaikat tersebut sedikit ternoda karena seringaiannya yang bak iblis. Fantasy Donghae runtuh sudah. Dia lupa jika yang di hadapannya ini adalah anak dari Ratunya yang sangat kejam dan suka seenaknya. Dia juga lupa jika seperti apapun rupa namja bernama Jung Soo tersebut, dia tak bedanya dengan dirinya. Sama-sama makhluk yang haus akan darah, tidak memiliki perasaan yang hangat. Hanya darahlah yang akan membuat mereka bernafsu.

**TBC**

* * *

**Delete or no?**

Please review dan berikan komentar anda …


End file.
